Moonlight Tears
by BleedingWhispers
Summary: Tom Riddle is about to head to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He holds a dark secret that very few know about, and prays to keep it this way. A man's life has already been ruined by it, who's to say what will happen to others?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Tom Riddle - the future Dark Lord. His mother died right after Tom was born, but lived long enough to name him. He had no father, for he abandoned Tom's mother months before his birth. He was a Muggle and his Tom's mother was a witch. Mr. Riddle would not stand for living with a witch so he left. Tom was an orphan.  
  
He was placed into many orphanages and foster homes. None seemed to work well with Tom. He was doing fine, up until the age of five. He had witnessed the death of someone dear to him, and was traumatized for life. I guess, you could say, was the turning point in his life.  
  
He grew up with fear of the one man he feared the most would escape from the prison he was at and kill him for letting a little secret spill from his lips. This secret would destroy a man's life for years to come, and leave young Tom in a world of confusion. The secret would haunt him in his dreams, and keep him secretly in agonizing pain.  
  
After receiving his Hogwarts letter at the age of 11 and three months, Tom attended Hogwarts and became the 'big shot first year' in the Slytherin house. He gained popularity very quickly, and took it for granted. He was always surrounded by friends, and had a crush on a particularly beautiful girl in a different house. Although he was only eleven, he matured rather quickly.  
  
His second year was quite similar. Gained more popularity from the new first years, and yet more power. He was the kid everyone admired, and was becoming quite handsome. He had become one of the most popular and smartest students in Slytherin, and was most hated by the rest of the school.  
  
When his second year came to an end, Tom's voice had started to develop, becoming deep and manly. His physical features were developing as well, making him look quite handsome. His popularity didn't change, but he became yet more powerful. With each year end, his power increased without him even knowing. He also became very mysterious. A lot of people knew much about him, except his life before he was six. He had been asked this a lot, but refused to tell.  
  
In his third year, he became one of the most mysterious students at Hogwarts. People kept him high in popularity, but were very anxious to know his child life. The girl who Tom had been crushing on became his number one enemy, but Tom was okay with this. Now, she was even more beautiful, and with them being enemies, he could see her more often without having to spy. She was on the Quidditch team of her own house. She played the position of Beater.  
  
Last year, fourth year, was a break through point for Tom. He had finally spilled all of his secrets out to one person, in secrecy. This person happened to be the only Professor who could control him - Professor A. Dumbledore. Afterwards, Tom felt good to know that he could talk to someone whenever he needed to. He was also appointed a Prefect and was still very popular. His voice was fully developed and his physical features were almost completely in place. His life couldn't be better.  
  
Now, fifteen - years, 2 months, and two weeks old, Tom was ready to attend his fifth year at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts express would leave at nine in the morning on September 1st, in exactly two days. Tom was excited to be returning to his home away from home, and seeing his friends again. But what he was most anxious about was seeing Edith Larissa Martinez, his enemy and long time crush, again. 


	2. Chapter one The Dream

(A/N: Yes, we all know that the fifth book is finally here. But, what you do not know is that I have yet to finish it. So, I don't know what kinds of info you learn about Voldemort's past and what not. I also have decided not to write this Fic to include any info you might've learned in the fifth book. I started this Fic long before OotP, and I don't feel like rewriting it all. Sorry for the inconvenience to anyone who reads)  
  
A young boy, not over the age of five, sat in a corner of a small bedroom, sobbing. It had happened again. Mark came home hot headed from work and lost control. Tonight's victim was the boy's nanny.  
  
A few minutes before the boy's uncle rushed in, the young lad was finishing his schoolwork. His nanny had been tutoring him well up until then. The boy was learning fast, and was enjoying it. He was an orphan, but lived with Mark in a foster home, only for the summer as a trial run. His parents were not in his life; his mother died and his father, he never met.  
  
The young boy dabbed his last period onto the piece of parchment from his handsome gold-feathered quill and shouted, "Done!" The nanny rushed over and read the boys parchment. She smiled and said,  
  
"Very good, Tom. You may put your things away."  
  
The young boy, now known as Tom, smiled up at the lady and quickly put his things into a small box. Once everything was snug inside the box, the boy got up and headed for a closet. There, he stretched with all his might to reach the top shelf, but was just too short. The nanny walked over and giggled at Tom affectionately.  
  
"Need some help there, little one?"  
  
"No, I can do it. I'm not little." Tom replied.  
  
"Here," the nanny giggled as she took the box away. Tom let it fly freely out of his hands and watched as she slid the box into place.  
  
"I wish I was big like you!" Tom said.  
  
"You will, don't worry. You'll be big, perhaps bigger than I, soon enough." She said as she turned around and started folding freshly washed clothes. Then there was a sound of a door opened hastily, then slammed.  
  
"Mark's home!" Tom yelled, jumping up from his tiny bed that he had sat on. Not five seconds later, there was a yelp of pain and a shout.  
  
"Tom! Get your small ass in here right now!"  
  
Tom suddenly had a worried face. His big gray eyes suddenly shrank dramatically and his skin turned even more pearly white, if it was possible. He jumped back onto his bed and brought his knees to his chest.   
  
Mark had an anger problem; he got angry very easily. Of course, the orphanage agency didn't know this because he "accidentally" forgot to tell them. The nanny looked at him and ran over to him.  
  
"What did you do this time, Tom?" She wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Tom, I said, NOW!" The man's voice came.  
  
"I - I left my Jacks on the floor in front of the bathroom." Tom stuttered, beginning to cry.  
  
"It's all right, I'll talk to him. Tom, it's going to be okay." The nanny said, still holding him.  
  
"No, it's not! No, it's going to be horrible! He gets mad at me every time I accidentally do something! He's going to hurt me badly!" Tom, now crying into the nanny's shirt, shouted.  
  
"No, no. Shhh, dear, it'll be - " Just then, Tom's room door flew open.  
  
"Tom, when I call you, I expect you to come!" The purple-faced man shouted.  
  
"Mark, it was an accident. He didn't mean to leave them there!" The nanny replied in Tom's defense, still holding him.  
  
"Stay out of this Maria! This does not concern you!"  
  
"Mark, he's only four years old! He doesn't know how to take care after himself!"  
  
"He'll learn!" Mark said, walking closer. Maria stood up and stood directly in front of Tom, who crawled to the back of his bed and leaned against the wall. "Move!" Mark said threatening.  
  
"He's only a little boy! He didn't know!" Maria said, holding Mark back.  
  
"Maria, I said MOVE!"  
  
"No!" Maria replied sternly.  
  
That's when it happened. A loud stinging sound rent the air, followed by a loud thud and whimpering. Mark had hit Maria across the face and was leaning over her whimpering body.  
  
"I told you to never get in my way! See what I warned you against?" Mark threatened.  
  
Another stinging slap flew through the air, as Tom started to sob even harder. He jumped at each slap and sobbed even louder. Maria was shouting, "Stop! Stop! Stop," persistently, but Mark didn't show any signs of stopping. Tom sat there, watching his uncle beat the living soul out of his nanny. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at his uncle, knocking him onto his side.  
  
Maria crawled over to the wall, in efforts to hide. Tom had realized what he did, and tried to get away. But, he was no match for the speed of a madman. Tom hardly made it half way to his door before Mark caught him. He picked up Tom from behind and held him up by his arms. Tom was now eye-to-eye with Mark's fuming face.  
  
"What were you thinking, boy?" Mark said, violently shaking Tom with each word. "What do you think you accomplished by knocking me over?"  
  
"I - I - I - " Tom stuttered.  
  
"You just... Thought... It would be a good idea to make me more irate, didn't you? You little spoiled brat!" Mark threw Tom against the floor, where he laid. Mark kicked Tom, making Tom start to scream in pain, and then returned to Maria.  
  
Maria tried to kick at him, but couldn't hold back Mark's strength. Mark soon had Maria still and was hitting her uncontrollably. Tom, feeling like he could do nothing, slipped into a corner. His eyes were closed tightly and his hands covered his ears. No matter how hard he tried, the sound of raw skin meeting a powerful hand filled his ears.  
  
"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP! STOP!" Tom started shouting with each slap. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" 


End file.
